


Caught

by Marf_Redux



Series: Just another Stray AU [29]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wins for now, Gen, distraction leading to mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: He was so caught up in helping Jason he missed things and now he's been caught by Batman and Nightwing
Series: Just another Stray AU [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1270859
Kudos: 18





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Caught

“Shit,” he said to himself once it became clear he was being followed. He stopped and waited figuring that he might as well get this over with. He should have known that Dick wouldn't leave him alone and it would probably be good to find out how Dick found him. “What do you want Grayson?”

He said turning as Nightwing dropped down onto the roof behind him with a bag slung over his shoulder. “I’m glad I got to you first, Penguin sold you out he’s told Batman what your here in Gotham to steal for him.” Well at least his cover story for what he was doing in Gotham had held up though he was a bit irritated that he hadn’t known Cobblepot had folded that quickly. “Look I know things are strained between us but Bruce is determined to catch you and have you locked up so you need to get out of town.”

“Thanks for the heads up,” he said making a note to become more aware of things. The job with Jason was taking so much of his concentration that he was starting to miss things like Penguin breaking their deal earlier than expected. The only good news was that tonight had been the last job the Joker was as good as dead before the next weekend. “See you around,” he said casually as he turned and headed toward the edge of the roof.

“Damn it Tim, why won’t you let me help you,” Dick said coming up behind him and grabbing his arm. “If you just come back to Bludhaven with me this will all be over.” He should have known Dick wasn’t going to let this go.

“I’ve already told you no, get it through your head,” he said turning back toward Dick to see he was looking over his shoulder. “Bruce is here isn’t he, you managed to talk him into some kind of sick deal where you take charge of me and he doesn’t have me locked up didn’t you?”

“It’s the only way Tim, Bruce is done playing nice.” He felt like laughing at the very idea Bruce had been playing nice before now. He considered making a run for it but there was a good chance that Bruce was counting on him running and had set everything up to ensure he got caught. 

So it looked like he was going to have to play it differently. “Fine, you win Grayson I’ll come back to Bludhaven with you.” He could tell that absolutely shocked Dick and judging by the shadow that dropped down out of no where it had surprised the Bat too. He had to hand it to Bruce he’d out played him this time. “Hi Bruce, expected me to run so you’d have the excuse to do what you wanted?”

“No I figured you’d be self serving enough to agree,” Batman said and gestured to Dick who threw the bag he was carrying at his feet. “You hand over that costume and all your equipment now and your going to be wearing this from now on,” Bruce produced what looked like a heavily modified ankle monitor. “It’s made of materials that nothing short of a Kryptonian can break and you won’t be taking it off with simple lock picks.”

“So it’s a special fancy tracker and probably a listening device so you’ll know everything I say and do right?” He wasn’t surprised that Bruce didn’t say anything so he was probably right. “So are there any clothes in there for me or am I expected to accompany Dick back to his home in just my underwear?”

“There are sweats and you’re giving me everything you’re wearing,” Bruce said in his typical fashion. “And you’re going to tell me where your safe houses in Gotham are.” He could tell instantly that Dick hadn’t agreed to that so Bruce was adding demands on the spot. 

“I’ve only got the one here in Gotham I had more but I closed most of them down after you proved what an abusive jack ass you are,” The truth was he hadn’t been using his own safe houses at all lately instead he’d been using the ones Jason set up in Gotham for their job so there was nothing in his that would lead back to what he was doing with Jason. He began to strip off his suit in the way that would keep it’s security protocols from activating and frying everything but would still wipe all the data in a way that wasn’t recoverable. He’d suspected he might have to hand it over to Bruce some day worse case scenario and he knew frying everything would just piss him off. Better to leave him with nothing while still giving him a toy to obsess over while trying to recover any data.

He knew he could get out of this mess eventually but it might actually come in handy after all Jason could do his job and he’d have an iron clad alibi supplied by the bat himself to keep his involvement out of it. “Oh I do have one stipulation on my surrender,” he said stopping with his bare chest exposed. “I get to make three phone calls on a burner phone without either of you listening in to let Selina know and to trigger my payback on Cobblepot for this don’t worry he won’t die but his whole network will go down.”

He knew Bruce was going to object but before he could Dick stepped forward. “Done,” the look Dick was turning on Bruce made it clear he was not going to let him screw this up. “Once your in your sweats we’ll stop and buy one on the way to Bludhaven and you can make your calls Batman can meet us at home to attach the monitor.” He could hear all the speeches Bruce wanted to give in his head but surprisingly he backed down.

He casually finished stripping completely and then dug through the bag they’d brought for the sweats. He wondered what the press would make if anyone snapped a photo of a naked guy with two of Gotham’s vigilante’s. He’d call Selina first and then pull the trigger on dealing with Cobblepot glad he’d set up the kill switch in case it was necessary he’d wanted to save part of his network but taking down the hole thing would be the perfect cover for Jason’s job. He’d call him last and simply tell him that things were set and he wouldn't be able to assist directly since Batman had him under house arrest with the golden boy. He also knew that Bruce would immediately start investigating the numbers he called so he had to be sure the numbers he called wouldn’t give the game away.

The End


End file.
